


Popping The Question

by faite



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Steve's ready to ask Tonythequestion. Things don't go according to plan.(Comic prompted by the letter 'Q' for the 2018 Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge.)





	Popping The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I _intended_ to draw minor skirmishes and Villain-of-the-Week battles to interrupt Steve's plans, but looks like my hands had a different idea and drew...more dramatic interruptions. Don't worry, this is Avenger Assemble so they save the day and we get to poke fun at Steve's woes anyway!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
